


Fate Wants Us Together (Even When I Dont)

by Seachelle (TBCSeachelle)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fukurodani - Freeform, Karasuno, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Nekoma, haikyuuships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBCSeachelle/pseuds/Seachelle
Summary: Akaashi couldn't take it anymore. He slammed down his paper on the table and got up, face turning red with frustration.Bokuto stopped scribbling and looked up at him with surprise."WHY? Why? I try everything I can to distance myself from you, not be around you, go back to the way it was before I met you! I shouldn't have been around you. We ARENT friends! You could have gotten yourself killed! I HAVE A CURSE YOU ALL KNOW THAT!" Akaashi ranted. He huffed deeply, furiously and continued. "WHY DO I ALWAYS SO UNLUCKILY RUN INTO YOU? WHY DO I ALWAYS CROSS YOUR PATH?THIS CAN'T JUST BE COINCIDENTAL!"Suddenly Akaashi stopped and jerked his head towards Bokuto, a slow painful realization of what he just said. "Oh crap.." he thought. "I've really done it now. The words just spilled out, I couldn't help it."Bokuto's eyes were wide with shock and a little hurt. Akaashi braced himself. But Bokuto just leaned on his arm and grinned at Akaashi."What?"Bokuto chuckled a little. "I guess fate just wants us together then."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Komi Haruki/Sarukui Yamato, Konoha Akinori/Suzumeda Kaori, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Things like fate, karma, luck, etc. existed for some people.

But not Akaashi Keiji. 

Even if there were proof of such divinity or unnatural things, he probably still wouldn't believe it. Luck/fate couldn't be this cruel. What was destiny? And fate? Did it just meant that you had to walk on your set path, no matter what happened on it?  
Akaashi's life since middle school had been nothing but a series of romantic disasters, and if he was "destined" for all this pain, then he would rather just say destiny didn't exist at all.

Akaashi's parents were superstitious, and always saying annoying lovey-dovey stuff like, "The red string of fate brought us together."  
Akaashi grit his teeth. _Bull crap. Literal bull crap._

Why should he have to fall in love with someone just because some supernatural invisble thing told him to? Why should he have to endure all the heartbreak because it was his destiny?  
Since Akio, Akaashi decided that all this karma/luck/destiny/fate crap didn't exist, and he would just focus on what was real. Studying, going to college, and all that.

After three years, Akaashi had sort of forgotten what love had felt like.

* * *

"Hey Akaashi!"  
Akaashi had been walking across the grassy campus when his roomate called his name. He turned around, bag slung over his shoulder and coffee in his hand.   
"Whoa.." said Saru, halting in front of Akaashi. "You okay man? You're eyes are really dark."  
 _I guess I really haven't had a proper sleep in awhile.. lately I keep dreaming of him._

Akaashi faked a smile. "Yeah, Saru, I'm fine, I've just been up studying pretty late."  
Saru gave him a concerned pout.

"Dude, you gotta sleep more. But anyways, I came over to invite you to Komi's party."  
"Uh, party?"  
"Yeah." Saru leaned with a smirk, and whispered as if telling a big secret. "He's actually had a tiny crush on you for awhile now."

_Oh I see._

Akaashi smiled fakely, so much it hurt. "Sorry, I can't come."  
Saru looked surprised and disappointed at the same time. 

"Give Komi my condolences." Akaashi nodded coldly, and walked off, leaving his roomate standing in the open, looking confused.

Shadows passed over Akaashi's face as his trudged back towards the dormitories. _He tried to bother me for a little fleeting crush? Someone you'd drop in an instant for a popular girl._

Akaashi stopped at the crosswalk, still angry, sad, and deep in thought. He started crossing the street.  
Akaashi's brow furrowed. _When will I be able to let go of my hurting?_ His thoughts answered, _never._

But Akaashi's quiet depression was suddenly interrupted by someone yelling. "WATCH OOUUUUUUUUUUUUTT!"  
Akaashi whipped his head around, and something came barreling into to him. A car horn blared, and lights flashed in his eyes. Akaashi's clothes swished from the wind of a car zooming close.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die now._

* * *

Akaashi felt a weight on him. He blinked slowly. 

He was lying on the ground, his books and glasses had been knocked out of his arm and face.

And the weight on him.. _what?!  
  
_ Someone was on top of him. Akaashi was able to register through his blurry blue eyes someone- _beautiful.  
_ It looked like another college student, his age too or maybe older. The guy had half-open, beautiful golden eyes, though Akaashi could almost tell they would be large eyes if they were fully open.  
He had silver hair that was sticking up in several directions, peppered with black streaks like a great horned owl.

 _He looks amazing.._ Akaashi thought- before mentally slapping himself. _What do you think you're doing Keiji?_

The guy looked up at him. "Ugh-" Akaashi said, under the guy's weight.

"Oh sorry!" cried the other apologetically, scrambling to his feet. He grinned at Akaashi, eyes closed, and suddenly the world was filled with light.  
 _badump. badump. badump._

_What is this feeling in my chest? It feels like my heart is going to burst.._

The other guy held out his gloved hand to Akaashi, offering to help him up.

Akaashi sat on the ground, clothes ruffled and books knocked all over the crosswalk, and the other, looking disheveled after barreling into Akaashi, was standing, hand outstretched to Akaashi.   
Akaashi looked away for a second, trying to ignore the pounding in his head, then hesitantly grabbed onto the silver-haired boy's hand.

Akaashi stood. The silver-haired boy grinned at him, as if waiting for something, his golden eyes wide.  
Cars drove by.   
Akaashi raised his eyebrow, not saying anything, and picked up his glasses and books. _Why isn't this dude saying sorry? He crashed into me after all._

"Well?" prompted the boy.  
Akaashi's hair ruffled, taken by surprised. "Pardon?"  
"Aren't you gonna thank me?" grinned the taller boy.

_Seriously this guy.._

"Okay, thanks for running into me. And knocking my stuff into the street." Akaashi said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and slinging his bag over his shoulder.   
The other's mouth became a round O. "Ooh, and the pretty stranger knows how to flirt too-"  
"I- pretty?"

The silver-haired guy picked up his own bag and smiled at Akaashi, making Akaashi feel weird inside. "Well, I did just save you from being hit by a car for a reason."

Akaashi's brain had to take a few moments to process everything. _Hit by a car? Pretty? Flirt? ...._

The other guy laughed, loud, but clear like a waterfall. "I'm just kidding!"  
Akaashi stared at him, trying to read him. He realized that he was still holding the other's hand and quickly let go, face slightly reddening. He coughed and rumpled the back of his soft black hair. "Yeah. Thanks."

The other stared at him in surprise and interest for a moment, just the two of them on the busy street. Then the silver-hair boy suddenly spoke, surprising Akaashi. "I'm Bokuto Kotaro! I go to Fukurodani University around the corner! And you?"

_So my guess was correct._

"I'm Akaashi Keiji..." he murmured hesistantly, feeling uncomfortable and awkward for some reason. "I go to Fukurodani University too.."  
Bokuto's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow! I haven't seen you around! Do you play Volleyball? 'Cuz I do!"

"N-no.. I don't." Akaashi stammered, taken aback.

Bokuto leaned back against his arms, looking up at the blue sky. "Huh, maybe that's why. And thats such a shame, Volleyball is awesome, you should try it sometimes! I can teach you!"  
 _Well this just got uncomfortable to the maximum._

"Er- I have to go.." _there you go Akaashi, making lame excuses to isolate yourself from everyone._ That same excuse always worked, stopping the conversation, and maybe it made the other person a little offended, to think Akaashi was rude, well that was just fine. Akaashi was fine alone. But..

Akaashi made to leave but Bokuto grabbed his arm. "Wait!"  
Akaashi flushed at Bokuto's touch, but managed to keep his usual calm demeanor. "Yes?" he asked, turning back.

"Can I have your number?" asked Bokuto, fumbling for his phone. _cute.._ "I would really like to talk to you more Keiji!"

Akaashi's eyes widened.

"Ok.." he mumbled, taking out his phone as well. After the two had exchanged phone numbers, Bokuto released his tight grip on Akaashi's arm.  
Akaashi waved. "Goodbye Bokuto-san."  
"Bye Akaashi! Oh and Akaashi?"  
Akaashi turned back in confusion. "Yes, what is it?"

Bokuto smiled, and his smile could rival the summer sky itself. "You should take your glasses off more often. Your blue eyes are really amazing and beautiful."

Akaashi's eyes widened, caught by surprise for the first time in months. He blushed realizing what Bokuto Kotaro had just said.

"Th-thank you.. Kotaro."


	2. Fate Wants Us Together(Even When I Dont)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "YES! WE ARE THE GREATEST!" cried Akio, so loudly, Akaashi was sure the whole stadium could hear.  
>  "C-calm down Akio-kun.." But Akaashi was beaming too.
> 
> In the spur of winning the volleyball game, he ran up and hugged Akio. Akio hugged him back, lifting him up.  
>  And then.. Akio kissed him. It was so soft and sweet Akaashi still thought he dreamt it later that night.
> 
> But he hadn't.

Akaashi glanced at his phone. 

Still no text from Koutarou-san.

He sighed and rolled over onto his back, hand on his face.

_Why are you even so excited for this? What's wrong with me..._

_2 hours later.._

It was 4:00 am.  
Akaashi's phone buzzed, right beside his ear, jolting him awake.   
He sat up quickly, though still disorientated from sleep and opened his phone.

Kotaro Bokuto [ Hey hey hey! Good mornin' Akaashiiiiii!! You up?!!]

Akaashi sighed. This was annoying as hell, and in four in the morning. _Oh well, I guess I should be getting ready now though._

Keiji Akaashi [Hello Bokuto-san. its a bit early, isn't it?]

Akaashi turned on the water of the sink, splashing a bit into his drowsy face, so much on his mind. He stared at himself in the mirror, remembering Bokuto's last words yesterday.  
"Your blue eyes are amazing and beautiful!"

Kotaro Bokuto [ Hehe, I could barely sleep last night, I was so excited to text you. I only get my phone back at 4:00 am in the morning :( ]

Akaashi paused for a second, holding his glasses. Then he put his glasses in a case and slipped it into his pocket. His blue eyes reflected in the mirror. _Am I really changing myself for a guy a just met? Have you forgotten how heartbreak feels, Keiji?_

Keiji Akaashi [ oh i see. Do you live with your parents?]

Kotaro Bokuto [ Yup! they work at the university :D Speaking of which, they wont be home tonight, you wanna come over keijiiii ]

Toothpaste squirted all over the toothbrush, but Akaashi didn't notice. He only saw the text. Unclenching his fists over the poor toothpaste, he hastily texted a response.

Keiji Akaashi [ sure. ]

* * *

With Kotaro's house on his mind, the school day went by in a flash for Akaashi, and he was so excited, he barely remembered how to be excited.

His best friend, Kenma Kozume, looked over at Akaashi's shaking hands from his video game. Kenma raised an eyebrow. "Akaashi what's with you? Have you finally gotten a boyfriend or something?"

Akaashi sighed, annoyed. "No, of course not, Kenma."

Kenma noticed the shadow pass over Akaashi's face, and his golden eyes drooped with sadness. "Sorry Akaashi, I knew that was a touchy subject since Aki-"

Akaashi held up a hand to stop that sentence. He didn't want to hear that name. Ever. Either way, Kenma got the idea, and went back to his video game. Akaashi picked up his bag. "Kenma, I'm leaving to a friend's house now."

Kenma smirked. "A _friend_? A _new_ friend?"

Akaashi gave Kenma the death glare. "Anyways, Tetsurou-kun is picking you up at 7:00 right? Because Saru is coming back at 7:30, so you might wanna leave."

Kenma nodded absently. "Yeah sure."

Akaashi sighed, feeling like a tired mother. _I'll text Tetsurou later to check._  
"Alright bye."

"Bye, have fun with Bokuto-san."

 _We'll see_. 

* * *

The atmosphere was tense and awkward for Akaashi, as Bokuto sat down with a plate of oranges. But Bokuto seemed relaxed and fine, so Akaashi tried to just focus on the movie.

"So.."

Bokuto munched on an orange and looked over at Akaashi. His golden eyes seemed to have a glow to them from the light of the TV, and Akaashi was tempted to laugh at how much Bokuto looked like an owl.

"Bokuto-san, was there something you needed to talk about over here?"

Bokuto shrugged, his attention turned back to the screen. "Not really."

_Then why did you even invite me, a total stranger whom you just met yesterday, to your house as if I was your best friend?_

As if Bokuto could read his mind, he glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Akaashi. "I just wanted to spend time with you and get to know you better, Keiji."

A jolt ran down Akaashi's spine.

Bokuto seemed to be happily oblivious of this whole circumstance, and focused on the movie, but..

_badump. badump. badump._

Akaashi's heart beat like a drum in his chest and he clutched his face, which was red. Akaashi was thankful for the darkness. He couldn't stop thinking about Bokuto. _What are you doing Akaashi? Bokuto is a total stranger._ He chided himself. _We barely know each other in school even._

Bokuto was crying. 

Akaashi stopped his train of thought and looked up in surprise. "Bokuto-san? Why are you crying?!"

Bokuto sniffled, looking so much like a baby owl, Akaashi had to hide his laugh with a cough.

"This movie is so sad 'kaashi..I can't believe he DIED!"

"O-oh.. its ok?"

Akaashi did his best to try and console Bokuto, but wasn't quite sure what to make of this sudden "emo mode".

"Makes me think about life 'kaashi." Bokuto whined louder and Akaashi- followed his instincts. 

"Come over here Bokuto-san." said Akaashi cautiously, patting the seat besides him. The big guy crawled over, sniffing. _Cute.._

Akaashi hugged Bokuto, patting his silver tufts, and let out a deep sigh. _I haven't hugged someone for a long time.._ Bokuto melted into the hug and was surprisingly gentle, cuddling Akaashi. The two of them just sat there in silence for a long while, hugging until the stars faded into the sky.

* * *

Akaashi sighed, toying with his pencil.  
He could barely hear his teacher talking up at the whiteboard, the exhaustion was getting to him. And his eye bags were more visible than ever, he could feel Saru staring at his face.

_Crap.. I didn't mean too but I ended up staying the night at Bokuto-san's house, and neither of us fell asleep until 2:00 am.._

As expected, when the teacher sat down at her desk and everyone started working, Saru and Konoha leaned over to him.  
Konoha's brow was furrowed.  
"Dude," he whispered.

Akaashi sighed and pretended he did not hear the, "You look terrible"'s that followed after. _I know, I know about these dark circles.._ He thought.  
But then suddenly a thought struck him. Insecure Akaashi whispered in his ear, _what if Bokuto-san doesn't think you're beautiful anymore?_

_Since when have I cared what other people- no a total STRANGER thinks of me?_

Since... Akaashi's eyes widened with horror as he remembered. The past few days he hadn't thought much about _him_ , as he had been preoccupied with Bokuto-san.  
Akaashi raised his hand. "Miss, I need to use the bathroom, may I be excused?"

Konoha and Saru stared but Akaashi ignored them, feeling a little dizzy. The teacher nodded and he shot out of the classroom and went to go hide in the bathroom stalls.

_Good grief, I haven't done this for a few years.._

**~flashback to 4 years ago, 2nd year of high school~**

Akaashi Keiji sat in the bathroom stall hugging his knees to his chest and crying. His jeans were tattered, there was dirt and blood smudged on his face, his eyes were extremely baggy, and his hair was all rumpled.

It didn't matter though. The most broken part of him was his heart. "Why me..." he sobbed quietly. "Why does 'fate' want this to happen to me.. there can be no fate!"

Suddenly, there was knocking on the outside of his bathroom stall.  
Akaashi's eyes flew open and he froze as the door clanged open. There was another boy standing in front of the stall, someone Akaashi hadn't seen before.  
The other boy's green eyes sparkled, making him seem like the type to stand out from the crowd.  
Akaashi remained frozen, still holding his dirtied knees to his dirty face as the boy approached him.

"Hey man, you have some dirt right there-" the boy walked up to Akaashi sitting on the toilet, and rubbed his face with his warm hand.

Akaashi flinched at his touch. 

The boy smiled at Akaashi. "You should come with me instead,"

BRINGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

The bell rung loudly and the green-eyed boy jumped up and flinched. "Crap! I forgot! Have to get back to class!"

Akaashi sat frozen and red-faced in the stall, trying to process what had just happened. His heart beat faster. _Is this it? Am I falling in love again?_

The boy smiled at Akaashi. "By the way, I'm Sato Akio. You?"  
Akaashi managed to stammer out through his flustered stupor, "I-I'm Akaashi Keiji.."  
"Ohh, is Keiji your first name?"  
Akaashi blushed, _why am I blushing?_ and looked down at his hands. "It-it's Akaashi.."  
Akio grinned. "Okay, 'Kaashi then."

The bell rung again and Akio, grabbed onto Akaashi's hand suddenly and pulled him out of the stall. Akio looked amused, smiling lazily at Akaashi.  
"C'mon Kaashi. Pretty faces like yours aren't meant to be hidden away. See you after school kay?"

Akaashi's mind raced with exhilaration, trying to process what was happening. "..'kay."

_3 weeks later.._

Akio barged into Akaashi's house holding a Volleyball.  
"Eep!" said Akaashi, the book he was holding flying into the air.  
Akio frowned. "Don't 'eep' me, 'Kaashi, get off the couch and come with me."

The two were much closer now, since the first they met, and Akio usually came by Akaashi's house every single day. But that was the day...

As Akio grabbed Akaashi's hand and dragged him out of the house, Akaashi said nervously, "Um what are we doing?"  
Akio grinned over his shoulder. "It's about time you learned a sport. I'm gonna teach you volleyball, and you'll be the best."   
Akaashi blinked slowly. His blue eyes were more visible, now that his glasses had been given a good cleaning.

A few days after meeting him, Akio had dragged him to a salon and gotten him cleaned up. "Wow, before this, I've never realized how beautiful you were 'Kaashi!"   
Akaashi had hidden his face in his hands, blushing so much, but if he hadn't peeked through his fingers a little, he wouldn't have realized that Akio was blushing too.

"Okay.. let's play volleyball together Akio."

* * *

"YES! WE ARE THE GREATEST!" cried Akio, so loudly, Akaashi was sure the whole stadium could hear.  
"C-calm down Akio-kun.." But Akaashi was beaming too.

In the spur of winning the volleyball game, he ran up and hugged Akio. Akio hugged him back, lifting him up.  
And then.. Akio kissed him. It was so soft and sweet Akaashi still thought he dreamt it later that night.

But he hadn't.

Akio stared, smiling into Akaashi's stunned face. "I love you, 'Kaashi, go out with me?"  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" shouted the rest of the team, interrupting their moment. Some students wolf-whistled from the stand.  
Akio grinned happily at his 'Kaashi, his eyes encouraging Akaashi.  
Akaashi closed his mouth, trembling. "Yes!"

**~Back to the Present~**

Akaashi blinked the tears out of his eyes, remembering Akio. It was almost too painful for him to bear.  
But now he understood. Akaashi clutched his head. 

"So that's why I feel like this about Kotaro.."

Akaashi trembled, fingers on the walls of the stall. He could almost see the bruises from when Akio taught him how to set. His eyes hardened like knife-sharp saphires, and tears froze in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Kotaro.. you just.... remind me too much of him.."

 _From now on, I need to stay away from Kotaro. Far away._ Akaashi, once again locked his heart deep in his chest. Where no one could ever find it, and break it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof yall, I think i was a little maybe DeLiRiOuS when I wrote this at 3 am but whoop! its not a completely nonsensical chapter heh  
> ^^  
> dw the other chapters will make more sense

**Author's Note:**

> any ^^(or if you catch any gramatical errors ;w;)  
> I appreciate how much you guys luved my first fanfic, it made me happy beyond eons UwU
> 
> Enjoy some BoKuAkA!!
> 
> ps. the story says completed but itz really not so dont go sayin WhY iZ tHe StOrY oVeR hErE  
> coz its not :>>


End file.
